Ruby and Sapphire: Pokémon Journeys
by FallOfKaede
Summary: Return to the Hoenn region and watch a new love bloom between one of the greatest shippings!


**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

**Hey guys Kaede here. I wanted to start a fanfiction account out of boredom and cause I have spare time. So please give me pointers and tell me if your enjoying my Fanfiction! So ya so here ya go, Chapter One START!**

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

Ruby's POV:

My alarm blared off and I slammed my fist on the cursed clock and pulled the covers over my head trying to go back to bed. "Wake up sleepyhead.." My mom was at the door 10 minutes or so later she came over to my bedside and whispered angrily in my ear "Get up now." She was really getting angry but I actually fell back into a deep sleep so she grabbed the glass of water from my nightstand and splashed it on the cover and in fright I pulled them off and rolled off the edge of the bed and fell with a sickening crack. "Holy! Dear Latias..." I held onto my finger which was now stuck at an odd angle. I bent my finger back to the 95 degree angle it now hung at. Luckily it came dislodged from it's socket and could be easily fixed. "Darn it.. I'll see what dad can do." My mom was gone so I lazily trudged down the creaky stairs "Ohayo." I chimed to the family dully and sat down at the table as they said "Ohayo Ruby." I picked up the knife and fork and started to cut up my pancakes and eggs holding my dislodged finger up so it was visible. "Father, this morning my finger came out of it's socket." My father looked up from his research and muttered something I couldn't quite hear then said "Come here I'll put it straight." I pulled my self up from the table and walked over to my father and he pushed my finger back into it's socket. "Ouch! That hurts!" My father Professor Birch may have been a well known Pokémon professor but in college took a few courses in chropractology. He finished quickly though it was quite painful so I sat down on the verge of tears of pain. "Oh yes that reminds me, a family finally bought the house next to ours." I took a bite of my pancake not interested "I may be mistaken but I believe they were the family of a gym leader." I looked up quickly in excitement "Really?! Oh I can't wait to meet them! When are they moving in?!" I couldn't wait to meet this family. "This afternoon if my memory serves me right." At this I sped through the meal with unnatural speed and ran upstairs to go clean and make preparations. "I can't wait to meet him!" Sense they were the family of a gym leader I automatically assumed their kid would be a boy.

Sapphire's POV:

"Sapphire have you finished packing your room yet?!" My mom shouted up the stairs. I sighed and shot back at her "Yes mom!" I was a bit upset to leave father. I guess his job had required us leave so he could focus on his job.. "Then bring your stuff down were leaving in five minutes!" I finished taping my last box together and yelled down the stairs "Coming!" I stacked my few boxes on the dolly and pushed it slowly down the stairs. "We need to get going or it's gonna be too late to meet our new neighbors!" I rushed the dolly out the door quickly, exited to meet our neighbors "I hope our new neighbor is a girl!" I passed the dolly to the Machoke that were loading the truck and they pushed it to the back and placed all the boxes down strapping each box in place. "Well were all packed up! How about you go hope up front with me?" My mom offered "Nah I'll ride in the back." I walked up the gleaming silver ramp and sat down in the back "Okay.. Well we better get going!" She loaded up into the cockpit as the Machoke closed the door of the truck and pushed the ramp into place. of the moving truck and drove off to our new home."

Ruby's POV:

I had just finished my lunch as a moving truck pulled up in front of the house next door "Ooh their here!" I scrambled out of my chair and nearly fell onto the floor and rushed for the homemade Lava Cookies that mom and I made. "Whoa, whoa Ruby calm down give them so time so they can unpack." My mother leaned over towards me "Then you can go hang out with our new neighbor." I grabbed a hot Lava Cookie from the cooling tray and walked up the stairs to my room and sourly said "Fine..." I decided to go get my stuff ready to go help my father do some research that I promised I would help him do earlier this week while I was waiting to go over to the new neighbor's house.

Sapphire's POV:

"Isn't our new house just charming?!" My mother said in an awed voice "It's perfect!" I looked around quickly I hadn't seen the house my parents wanted it to be a surprise for me "Sapphire why don't we go upstairs and go check out your new room? Oh that reminds me your father got you a new clock and it hasn't been set yet could you go do that?" I started walking upstairs into my room and replied in a hurried voice "Yes mom I'll do that!" I ran up the stairs to find my room was already set up unlike the rest of the house I found the new clock and set it to 1:27 pm and looked around seeing that everything was there I checked my mail on my computer my dad had apparently sent me a message saying that he sent me another potion and that it was now in my item storage so I withdrew it and put it in my satchel. "I guess I'll go over and meet our new neighbors!" I rushed out of the now filled house and over to our new neighbor's house not prepared for what would happen. I knocked on the door of our neighbor's home and Sara, Ruby's mother answered the door and she immediately welcomed me into the house and I introduced my self and she told me Ruby was upstairs in his room. So I walked up the stairs almost silently and opened the door and saw him on his computer muttering something about his Pokémon being fully healed and having his Pokédex. So I tapped him on the shoulder.

Ruby's POV:

At this moment my computer chair gave out and broke and I flinched from Sapphire's touch. Once the chair broke I leaned back and nailed my head against the wall. "Ouch..." I rubbed my head and saw Sapphire crouched down next to me. "Wh-who are you?" I asked stupidly "Your so silly I'm your new neighbor. My name is Sapphire what's yours?" She smiled at me in a cute way that made me blush. "I'm Ruby. Sorry I'm just stunned, I thought you were a guy." I laughed and started sweat-dropping. "Oh and just because I'm the daughter of a Gym Leader you just assumed I would be a guy?!" She looked extremely insulted at what I just said "Well yah!" At this her eyes welled up with tears and she slapped me and rushed out of my room slamming the door shut when exiting and the sound echoed throughout the house. My mother stamped up the stairs and started scolding me for making our new neighbor cry and run out of the house. I thought to my self "What did I do wrong? Well I better go look for her." so I quickly grabbed my bag and followed her to the edge of Route 101

Sapphire's POV:

"I'm sick of everyone expecting things for me!" I ran into the route even though I shouldn't have, I quickly hid in the grass so that no one would find me I sat there crying. "It's not fair. It's just not fair.. I didn't ask to be the person I am now.." I looked up to see Ruby looking around so I sunk deeper into the tall grass fully hiding my body. "That jerk. I can't believe he would say that to me. Then again I did think the same thing so I shouldn't be complaining."

Ruby's POV

"Sapphire!" I yelled out into the almost empty route I saw a slight rustle in the tall grass but that was to be expected. "Sapphire!" I yelled out a second time this time louder. "Where could she be?" I walked through the deep grass searching for Sapphire doubting that she was in there. But it wasn't long before I tripped over something and heard a slight shriek. "Sapphire?" I looked back and saw her sitting in the grass. "Geez don't scare me like that." "Like I meant too.. Baka." She said sourly. I stood there in silence for a moment "Well what do you want.." She said highly irritated. "I just wanted to apologize." I started to say before she interrupted "I don't need your sympathy."

"Fine then! I guess I didn't have to go look for you." I replied back quite rudely. "I never ASKED you to come searching for me!" Sapphire shot back viciously. "But I did! So deal with it!" Soon after our fight (I had won or at least I thought I had.) we heard a scream from further down the route and rushed to go see. "Dad!" I shouted as I ran over and pushed the Poochyena out of the way and pinned it to the ground. "You won't hurt him!"

Sapphire's POV:

I saw a bag with two Pokéballs in it and one was laying on top so I mindlessly picked up the top one and threw it at the Poochyena. Much to my surprise a Pokémon was released. It was a Torchic, a flaming Torchic. It came head to head with the Poochyena and clashed in a vicious battle between claw and fang. It was several minutes before the fight had ended. Ruby had taken his father to his house to get him patched up and I was here marveling at the powerful Torchic.

Ruby's POV:

"Hey Sapphire, my dad needs you back at the lab." I mumbled something under my breath that was inaudible to Sapphire. "Sure." She was still irritated from the fight from what I could feel in her tone. "Well come on we better hurry!" I ran off down the route to get to my dad's lab with Sapphire tailing behind carrying the bright orange Torchic. "Ah Ruby, I assume you have brought Sapphire." My dad was looking stern as usual but had a small trace of glee. "Yah she won't be..." At that moment the lab door sped open and quietly shut behind Sapphire. "Sorry I'm late!" She was still carrying the Torchic that seemed to be quite content "Ah Sapphire come here for a moment." The brown haired girl stepped forward and stood right next to me. "Sapphire from what your father said you don't own any Pokémon. Is this true?" She hesitated before she answered. "Yes that is true."

"I see, well for saving me I've decided to give you that Torchic."

At this I was enraged and shot at my father "Hey you can't go give away MY Pokémon father!" At this Sapphire stumbled back confused, "I trained that Torchic from an egg it's not your choice to go give it away!"

"I think the Pokémon is quite comfortable with Sapphire, Ruby. She can have it." My father's voice was almost booming so I decided to drop it while I still could..

"Sorry about that Sapphire.. Ruby is just upset he has to give up his favorite Pokémon he played with as a kid."

"Oh that makes sense! I do feel bad for him though.." I couldn't believe Sapphire who moments before was arguing with me was now feeling sympathy for me. I couldn't deal with it so at that I stomped out of the lab headed off for my room even after my father commanded me to come back. "Heh I'll show her."

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

**Well how is it so far?! I hope you all enjoyed it so far. If you have any ideas on how to make it any better please tell me! If you did enjoy it share it with your friends and don't let the maple fall! See ya in the next chapter!**

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**


End file.
